Josh Flynn
Josh is Phineas's older brother. He is 13, almost 14 years old. Two and half years older then Phineas, two years older then Ferb. (Because Ferb is six months older then Phineas) and close to two years younger then Candace. Description He looks a bit like Phineas does, he is tall though. A head, neck and chest tallar then Phineas. He has a triangle shaped head, smaller then Phineas's head. And he was orange red hair the same style Phineas wears his, but a bit shorter and lighter. He wears a shirt, yellow with three orange stripes, and an orange stripe on each sleeve. It looks just like Phineas's shirt, but it has yellow rather then white. He wears long blue jeans, and white socks. As well as blue shoes. He is tall for his age, being almost as tall as Candace. He wears small, thin glasses. Life Josh was born, almost 14 years ago, in a house in Danville. His parents were Linda and Jack Flynn. He had an older sister who was almost two, and a pet mixed breed older dog named Bucky. His life was easy and fun, his sister Candace bossed him around sometimes but not to much and thing were easy for him. When he was two and half years old, his mother had a third child. This one was another boy, named Phineas Flynn. From the age Phineas learned how to walk, Josh wanted to show Phineas that he was the boss. And would make Phineas do some easy things for him. When he was three and a half, Candace was almost five, and Phineas was a year old, Bucky died becuase he was really old, 20 years old. Josh took Bucky's death pretty hard, and because of this bossed Phineas around more. When Phineas was four, he was six and a half, and Candace was eight years and a few months, their parents got divorced. Linda took all three kids. When Phineas was six, he was eight and a half, and Candace was ten years and a few months, Linda met Lawrence Fletcher, and his son Ferbert. Ferbert Fletcher and his dad were from England, and Ferbery was six and a half, about half a year older then Phineas. And the little boy preferred to go by 'Ferb.' It wasn't until six months after Ferb's dad and Phineas's mom married that Jack, Josh's birth father, called. Josh was ten and a half, he was asked to leave the Flynn-Fletchers and go with his birth father. He hated the idea but did it anyway. For Josh 13th brithday he got a beagle puppy, well the dog wasn't born yet but he would have a beagle puppy in twelve weeks. A month until the dog was born and then eight weeks until it was old enough to be away from it's mother. The puppy turned out to be a boy, and Josh named it 'Sparks' when he was almost fourteen, his dad went on a trip for work, and couldn't being Josh with him. Josh ad Sparks went to stay at a friend's house. The friend could let Sparks stay the whole time, but found someone else to watch Josh. The people were Josh's old family, Josh ended up bossing Phineas around a lot, but ended up befriending the youngest Flynn-Fletcher. After that he and Phineas became very close. Today he sees Phineas at least three times a week. Personaity Josh used to be submissive and would let everyone boss him around, but when he was two and a half years old, his mother had another kid who of course his younger brother. The boy was named 'Phineas' and Josh, who was tired of being bossed around, decided to boss around Phineas instead. Knowing how bad it was to be bossed around, he only did it a little bit, and waited until Phineas old enough to walk. Once no one bossed him around anymore, he gave up on bossing Phineas around a lot. But then he did it worse then ever when he saw Phineas for the first time in many years. Josh is very bossy and full-of-himself but thinks no one else likes him, and that he is a misunderstood genius. He thinks he is the smartest person in the world. He is very smart, and he is good at building things, he loves animals. Despite his normal, bossy nature-and his lack of respect for almost everyone-he is very kind to animals. He gets annoyed when he thinks they are being treated wrongly. He thought he was better then Phineas because he was older, and bossed Phineas around all the time. He likes to be the boss of things and make sure everyone is listening to him, no matter what. How he shows he is in charge is by making his brother do everything for him, no matter what. Josh isn't lazy, but prefers to have someone else do things for him to show he is in charge. He does this since she feels he has been treated unfairly, and shows his thoughts and emotions this way. He loves reading and writing, his favorite thing to write and read about is things about space. He often gets annoyed with things he reads if they are wrong. He can be mean and a bit of a bully, he picks on everyone younger then him. He always things he knows what to do better then everyone else, he can be snobby and annoying. But at heart he is very kind, he is bad at being with people. He acts friendly, but is truly very shy. He can build working devices pretty well, but isn't that best at it. He learned to read at only one year of age and has been doing so ever since, he gets wonderful grades. After a while, he learns to have more respect for Phineas. Trivia *He was based off of the creator's own older sister, and of Mycroft Holmes from Sherlock *He will be a main character in Brother's Adventures along with Phineas, Perry, and Sparks. *He doesn't know Sparks is a secret agent, and will never find out.